The present invention relates to apparatus for anchoring liner plates, defining cylindrical or polygonal grinding cross-sections, to the shell of a tumbling mill by means of bolts or the like.
It is a well known technique in the construction of tumbling mills to secure liner plates to the shell by means of bolts. However, this technique is not entirely satisfactory in that a large number of bolts must be used in view of the large number of liner plates and the bores formed in the liner plates for receiving the bolts must be precisely aligned with respect to the bolt arrangement provided on the tumbling mill shell. This results in difficulties arising during the original alignment of the liner plates as well as during the relining operation. Another disadvantage is that stress concentrations are created in the region of the bolt holes in the liner plates which result in early failure of the plates, especially where the tumbling mill is subjected to severe usage in operation.
In order to eliminate these disadvantages, it has been suggested to mount the liner plates in series by clamping one row of the liner plates to the tumbling mill shell and threadedly fastening the adjacent row of liner plates to the shell. In this connection, reference is made to CH-PS 272,033. However, this technique has been found disadvantageous in that the volume of the grinding chamber is determined by the configuration of the tumbling mill shell thereby limiting the grinding cross-sections to a circular configuration which therefore must be provided with lifting means. Although changes in the bolting arrangement can be made in the relining of this mill, the problem of stress concentrations arising during operation is still present.